Recuerdo de un hermano
by Akemi Potter
Summary: La pérdida de un ser querido destroza a las personas, el dolor del recuerdo las atormenta... pero el de un hermano, un gemelo, una parte de ti... Es una eterna agonía. La muerte que más le dolió a algunos y el que más sufrió por ella.


Gritos lastimeros cortaban la tranquilidad de la noche.

El caos de aquella batalla manchaba con sangre los recuerdos de la imponencia que alguna vez mostró aquel castillo. Luchas encarnizadas se libraban a su alrededor mientras cuerpos caían como viles marionetas cortadas de sus hilos.

Lanzó un hechizo aturdidor que golpeó de lleno al pecho de un mortífago mientras que caía sin remedio sobre la fría piedra. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver que no volvía a moverse.

El cansancio de la interminable querella le estaba afectando así que se detuvo un momento para tomar un respiro y recuperar un poco de energía.

Estaba en sus límites, se notaba a simple vista pues el sudor brillaba por su rostro, proveniente de su cabellera pelirroja mientras contraía el rostro para normalizar su irregular respiración.

Un suspiro lastimero se escapó de sus labios al tiempo que escudriñaba a si alrededor en busca de su próximo enemigo.

De pronto, lo asoló un dolor agudo a la altura del pecho. Lanzó un leve quejido mientras colocaba la mano con la esperanza de amainar la incomodidad. Se sintió confundido por un momento, sabía que ese dolor no había sido producto de un hechizo o algún golpe recibido, pero, entonces, ¿por qué sentía aquella opresión acompañada por una terrible angustia?

"No, esto no es posible" se dijo mentalmente mientras echaba a correr todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Corrió incansablemente, olvidándose de toda fatiga, sorteando los escombros y combatientes que se ponían delante.

Corrió sin parar, como si su vida dependiera de ello, y al parecer, así era. Resoplando y con flato en un costado, llegó al pasillo donde se habían visto por última vez. El lugar estaba completamente destruido, con trozos de piedra todavía cayendo y el polvo cubriendo el aire, volviendo nublosa la visión.

La desesperación lo embargaba cada vez más, creciendo en su interior como un veneno que quema todo a su paso. Se sentía terrible, pero tenía la esperanza que no fuera producto de que aquello que más temía hubiera ocurrido.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando de entre la destrucción y el caos divisó unos cabellos pelirrojos, idénticos a los suyos.

-Fred! No, Fred!.

Se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo inerte de su hermano el cual yacía escondido en un pequeño espacio.

Al verlo así, inmóvil, aparentemente sin vida, sus fuerzas menguaron haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

Simplemente no podía ser cierto lo que sus sentidos le indicaban, Fred, su gemelo, no podía estar muerto, simplemente no podía, debía de ser un error o una cruel broma…

-¡Fred!-. gritó todo lo fuerte que pudo, mientras sentía como se le desgarraban las cuerdas vocales al tiempo que contenía un llanto impregnado de angustia.

Lo zarandeó incansablemente, incluso le golpeó el pecho, pero el cuerpo de su hermano se limitó a moverse con el vaivén de sus frenéticos movimientos, al ritmo de su desesperación.

-¡Fred! ¡Por qué me haces esto! ¡Me lo prometiste, prometiste que no te pasaría nada!

Al final, fue más de lo que pudo soportar, y sin pensarlo siquiera, se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente sobre el pecho de su gemelo, deseando con toda su alma sumirse en el olvido para que las lágrimas borraran todo rastro de pena.

Sentía un gran alivio llorar de aquella manera tan desenfrenada, como si cada gota que sus ojos derramaran hicieran tributo a la memoria de aquel pelirrojo que dedico su vida a hacerlo sonreír, a evitar que todas las lágrimas que hoy derramaba se hicieran presentes, a hacerlo feliz.

No fue hasta que sintió una mano sobre su hombro que se controló. Sabía de quien se trataba, Percy siempre había sido muy retraído para saber cómo consolar a una persona y ese gesto era muy común en él. Pero al levantar la vista, se sorprendió de encontrarse con el rostro lloroso de su hermano mayor.

-Vamos George, es hora de llevárnoslo, tenemos que ponerlo con los demás muertos….

No supo que más dijo pues se despertó con un sobresalto envuelto en las sábanas de su cama que se encontraban pegadas a su cuerpo bañado en un sudor frío que se confundía con lágrimas.

Habían pasado 11 meses desde aquel fatídico día y seguía teniendo esa pesadilla que lo torturaba continuamente en sueños. Era detestable.

Miró el reloj que se encontraba en la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama. Marcaba las 5:17 de la mañana. Era demasiado temprano para levantarse pero no quería volver a dormir, aún conservaba la nítida imagen del cuerpo de su fallecido hermano gravada en la retina.

Dando un largo suspiro se levantó en busca de un poco de agua dándose cuenta de algo: ese día era 1 de abril, el primer cumpleaños que pasaría sin Fred.


End file.
